


Ending Rain

by lemon_and_chai



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Seigaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_and_chai/pseuds/lemon_and_chai
Summary: A heavy storm covers Tokyo... Is it made by magic? Tezuka, just an ordinary corporate lawyer, knows there's nothing he can do. Heading home from work, he finds someone who needs help...
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Apple Pie, Heavy Rain, and Tezuka's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imperfekti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfekti/gifts).



> Prompt from nuisancehelicopter: Apple pies, heavy rain, and Tezuka's birthday. Thank you for being my muse!

The rain poured heavier as Tezuka left the cover of the station.

He quickly gave up on his umbrella, which had turned inside out, and pulled his raincoat tighter as he hurried towards his apartment.

Normally the area around the station would be crowded with a mix of businessmen and shoppers. But three days of pelting rain had worn out thin the crowd, as more found ways to conduct their business from home, or cancelled plans. 

Tokyo was used to rain. Heavy rains from spring storms to summer typhoons. The drainage system was the best in the world, it could take a level 5 hurricane head on and let everyone resume their business the next day.

But there was something different about this rain, something endless and cold. The stories were likely true, about magic and witches. Tezuka had no reason to be a skeptic, but whatever was happening to Japan’s capital, it was not something a corporate lawyer like himself could do  
anything about. 

He always enjoyed the twenty minute walk to his apartment, even in the rain. The wind was fierce, but he’d faced storms before during his mountain hikes. His mother complained when she visited him, but the distance was worth it for the apartment he’d gotten. Not old, nor too new and fashionable. Just a two story complex, with a bit of a yard, mostly taken up by an overgrown apple tree and then lines for drying laundry, all which were currently empty. 

He would have passed the garbage sorting area, then the mail boxes, then gone into the hallway as he always did. But there was a slight lull in the rain, just enough that he heard the whimper coming from behind the boxes set aside for recyclables sorting and donations. 

Looking towards the noise, he saw the shape of a person, curled into a ball beneath the overhang. 

Lightning flashed, followed by thunder, and the person squeaked and tried to curle in tighter against the wall.

The person’s feet were bare, they were clearly wet and freezing, and as Tezuka’s instinct to help kicked in and he moved closer, he realized the person was wearing nothing more than a thin dress shirt - no jacket, and though their legs were tucked in, Tezuka could tell they weren’t wearing anything protective like pants. 

“Are you okay?”

He bent down, already pulling off his jacket to cover up the shivering form. He suspected it was a man, maybe a teenager, since he was on the small side, with chin length hair clinging wet and dripping around his chin and neck.

The shivering stranger didn’t hesitate to grab the jacket and wrap it around him. At least his preservation instincts were strong.

“Tha-thank you,” the man was shivering so badly he could barely talk.

“I’ll call an ambulance-”

“No!” Somehow having strength, thanks to the jacket warming him perhaps, the stranger uncurled enough to lift his head and look Tezuka in the eye.

He had a Japanese face, but shimmering, vivid blue eyes that seemed nearly surreal in the dim light. “Pl..please, I just need to...get out of the rain…”

“Of course, that’s first,” Tezuka nodded, helping the small man to his feet. He was now very thankful he’d given the man his jacket, as he realized that not only was the man not wearing pants - he wasn’t wearing anything _but_ the shirt. Anything… not even boxers.

Once standing, Tezuka thought maybe this man was not a teenager but still young or maybe just short. He found himself supporting the man and guiding him inside. Tezuka was fairly wet himself at this point, and he was grateful he’d decided not to bring his briefcase through the rain. He still had on his suit jacket over his dress shirt. 

“Thank you,” the man said, as soon as they were past the door. He started to collapse down on the floor, but Tezuka gently grabbed him and pulled him back up.

“I’m not going to leave you here in the hallway. My apartment’s on the second floor, at least get a change of clothes.”

What he really meant was, at least put on clothes. Besides, there was no way he could humanely leave this person to fend for himself, even if he’d gotten him out of the storm.

He was glad he didn’t see any neighbors as he brought the shivering figure up the stairs and to his door, especially the nosey redhead that lived with his husband on the first floor. The last thing he needed was for the residents to get ideas about him bringing in a half naked man home in the middle of a thunderstorm. 

Tezuka didn’t like to judge, but he was already getting ideas himself. Was this man a prostitute? Did he get thrown out in the middle of a job? Now that they were in better light, Tezuka could see that not only the blue eyes would make this young man attractive, but his small features and petite form was exactly the type that Tezuka himself liked.

Whatever the story was, Tezuka was not one to judge. And the man had not asked anything of him, other than to open the complex door so he could hide inside, away from the pounding rain and wind.

“Thank you,” the man said again, this time in a humble whisper, as Tezuka unlocked the door to his apartment and ushered him inside.

He didn’t have time to think about the mess, the clothes he left everywhere, the folders and forms littering his dining table and the pile of dishes in the kitchen sink. When he first moved in, he’d kept the one bedroom apartment spotless, as he’d done with everything growing up. But over the years, not having guests, being overwhelmed with cases and long hours, keeping things neat had become less and less important to him, until he stopped bothering all together.

He pushed aside shoes and slippers, tumbled around the entrance, and hurried the man straight into the bathroom.

“You need a warm bath. I’m going to heat something up for you to drink and find a change of clothes, okay?” 

Tezuka was still not sure he shouldn’t call an ambulance, but with all the exposed skin he’d seen he hadn’t seen any injuries, so his main concern at the moment was hyperthermia. He didn’t know anything about medicine, but he was sure the clammy, cold skin he felt and the fact the man was still shivering was not healthy.

Receiving a nod of acknowledgement, Tezuka went ahead and turned the bath water on, testing the temperature with his hand. He didn’t know why he felt like treating the stranger like a child, but he felt like he needed to do this much to be sure everything was okay.

“You’re too kind,” the man said in a soft voice, as Tezuka let himself out and closed the door. He still didn’t take time to think about the situation, heading straight for the thermostat. He usually kept both the heater and air conditioner off, unless he really felt he needed it, but right now he wanted the apartment to be as warm as possible.

His next step was to start the tea kettle. There were groceries in the fridge - his mom’s ever hopeful delivery when she’d come by last week - but he went for canned soup instead, and began warming it on the stove.

That left his biggest challenge - clothes. He pulled out a trench coat, that was thankfully waterproof, but everything else he had would surely be too big for the other, who was nearly a head shorter than him and thin as a bean pole. 

The stranger was taking his time in the bath, which was probably what he needed, so Tezuka took the time to change himself first. He threw his clothes in the hamper, grimacing as he remembered he’d have to line dry them inside. 

Looking through his drawers, he realized there was one thing that might fit, the nostalgic tennis uniform from his middle school days, that he couldn’t bring himself to get rid of.

Pulling the blue and white shirt out, and then the sweat pants and shorts, he realized that the elastic band had been thought through for growing teens. Hopefully he hadn’t stretched them out too much.

He came out of his bedroom right as the bathroom door also opened, and the stranger stepped out.

Light brown hair framed a cherry shaped face, and those shimmering blue eyes were completely hidden by how the man’s eyelids crinkled as he smiled. Tezuka felt bad for not getting the clothes ready sooner, as the small brunette was wrapped in a short bath towel. At least he wasn’t shivering anymore.

“I suppose I can’t keep saying thank you.” That soft voice was melodic, now that it wasn’t trembling. 

“It was the right thing to do,” Tezuka nodded, then the kettle went off, well timed to stop awkward silence from building. “I hope this fits you,” he added, hanging over the uniform. The man disappeared back into the bathroom to change.

After stopping the kettle, Tezuka shoved papers off the table and two of the chairs. He’d never set a table so rapidly before, getting the soup and hot tea ready by the time the young man came out of the bathroom.

Seeing his old uniform being worn gave him a sting of nostalgia. It was still too big, but it didn’t really matter with how the clothes fit. Thankfully the pants had a drawstring as well.

“I’m so sorry for troubling you,” the young man said, politely taking a seat at the table. “You’ve done so much for me and it’s only been an hour since we met.”

Tezuka shook his head, “As I said, it’s the right thing to do. And even if I did call an ambulance, it would take time to get here in this storm.”

“I’m not injured,” the man repeated quickly, “I’m fine now, thanks to you...sir…”

“Tezuka. Tezuka Kunimitsu.” Tezuka took the other seat. 

“I’m Fuji… Syuusuke,” the man - Fuji - said softly. “I think you just saved my life, Tezuka-san.”

Tezuka didn’t know how to reply, so he spooned up his bowl of soup instead. Fuji did the same, at first spooning politely and then drawing the bowl up to him in the Japanese way to take it in more quickly, as though it had been a while since he’d eaten.

Perhaps Fuji was homeless? But his skin and hair was clearly well cared for. Perhaps Tezuka wasn’t too off on his first theory, and Fuji had been living with a boyfriend or girlfriend, and had to suddenly leave. 

It was none of Tezuka’s business, so he kept his thoughts to himself, relieved to notice color had returned to Fuji’s cheeks. Tezuka was never much of a conversationalist, anyway.

They both slowly sipped their tea. After several minutes of comfortable silence, Fuji stood up and took both their empty bowls.

“I’ll take care of that-” Tezuka started to get up himself, but Fuji placed his hand on his shoulder. Surprised by the touch, Tezuka sat back down.

“Please, I can at least do dishes as a thank you,” Fuji gave a small, light smile. “Before I leave,” he added.

“In this storm?” Tezuka said without thinking, then shook his head. He’d just walked through the rain himself; He could give Fuji an umbrella and walk him to the train station at least. But did Fuji even have money for the train fair? Tezuka knew that Fuji didn’t have anything on him other than that oversized shirt. “... Where do you live?”

“Machida,” Fuji replied, as he started running the hot water. Tezuka gulped as Fuji started washing not only their bowls but all the dishes piled up in the sink. 

Machida… Tezuka hadn’t been there but… “That’s over an hour away.” By train, and then it was a question of how close Fuji lived to the station. Still, Tezuka felt relieved that Fuji had a place to go, and wasn’t actually homeless. 

He ran some ideas through his head. “You should spend the night here. I’ll lend you my phone so you can call home and let them know.”

“Nobody’s there.” Fuji’s voice was so quiet, Tezuka could barely hear it over the running water.

“I see… you live alone,” like me, Tezuka added in thought.

“I live with my sister,” Fuji responded, to Tezuka’s surprise. But Fuji’s tone was sad as he added, “But she’s not there right now.”

“When will she be back?”

“. . . I don’t know.”

Fuji sounded so upset, even though his voice barely changed. 

“... What about your parents?” Tezuka pressed his luck.

“They died a long time ago.” Fuji set the last dish in the dish rack, then picked up the tea kettle and came back to the table. He refilled the tea cups as though it were a matter of habit. “Oh! My little brother goes to Hitotsubashi.” He said this last line warmly, that small smile back on his face.

Closer, Tezuka thought, at least it was off the Yamanote loop line.

“But I’m banned from visiting his dormitory.” Fuji’s smile was a little too bright while he said that, and Tezuka decided it was better not to know why.

“Here,” Tezuka pulled out his cell phone and unlocked it. “At least give your sister and brother a call to let them know you’re alright.”

“... Okay.” Fuji typed a number into the keypad, and Tezuka was grateful his unplanned guest knew the number by heart.

“. . . She’s still not answering.” Fuji’s voice was very small. Feeling concerned, Tezuka wondered if he should ask about Fuji’s sister, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t help. Fuji’s words also made Tezuka wonder what happened to Fuji’s own phone.

Fuji took a moment to think, then put in another number. “Mmm… Hello? Yuu- . . . ah, he must think it’s a spam call.” Fuji was back to smiling, even though he’d just been hung up on. “I know! I’ll message him on Facebook.”

“That’s a good idea,” Tezuka blinked, “Let me turn on my laptop.”

He typed in the pin and set the laptop in front of Fuji, then turned to the sofa and began working on folding up the clothes and other things that had piled up there. He had an extra futon in the closet but he thought it would be faster to clean up the sofa than create an open space on the floor.

“Hmmm…. Tezuka, you have a lot of messages,” Fuji hummed.

Frowning, Tezuka looked over at Fuji on the laptop. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d checked Facebook, he didn’t even remember he’d been logged in. “I’ll log out-”

“Oh it’s okay, I’m using a different browser,” Fuji smiled. “I’m adding you.”

“. . . Did your brother get back to you?” Tezuka hoped he hadn’t made a mistake letting Fuji do as he pleased on the laptop.

“I think it might be a bit before he notices,” Fuji sighed. “But he checks Facebook messenger a few times a day.”

He let Fuji spend more time on the computer, while pulling out blankets and a spare pillow. He was glad his mother forced these things on him; he’d never expected to need any of it. He hadn’t had anyone spend the night here since moving in a few years back. Other than his parents, he hadn’t had any visitors, either.

It was already pretty late, and Tezuka knew he should get some rest. He had another busy day at work tomorrow, rain or shine. Likely rain, he grimaced, glancing out the window. He could see the branches of the apple tree waving furiously.

“Please sleep on the bed, and I’ll take the couch-”

“Oh no, I couldn't!” Fuji stopped what he was doing. “Please, you’ve done so much for me, let me sleep on the couch.”

Tezuka almost retorted, but he felt Fuji would only feel worse if he insisted. Were their roles reversed, Tezuka would feel guilty for having so much done for a total stranger. On the other hand, Tezuka realized he felt pleased with himself for helping someone. 

“Alright, I have to sleep now. Do you need anything?”

“I’m more than good, thank you, Tezuka-san.”

“Just Tezuka is fine,” Tezuka nodded, stifling a yawn. He supposed the adrenaline had worn off now that Fuji was safe, warm, and dressed.

“Good night,” Fuji smiled brightly at him, then looked back at the computer screen, hopefully to let his contacts know he was alright.

“Good night.” It felt a little strange to be exchanging those words, when Tezuka had lived alone for so long. 

He fell asleep quickly.

* * *

He dreamed about his hamster, Ebi, that he’d had when he was seven.

He dreamt that he was petting it, its fur soft and warm, even more so than he’d remembered. He thought he felt it cuddling against his face, and licking him with its tiny tongue.

And then it bit him.

* * *

It was dark when Tezuka woke, but glancing at his clock, he saw it was only a couple minutes before his alarm went off. As usual, his body woke at the right time, regardless of when he’d fallen asleep.

The rain was still pouring, the apple tree branches waving in the intense wind. The clouds were so thick they were blocking out the sun, Tezuka realized.

He opened the bedroom door, his slowly waking brain trying to remember why he’d closed it, and froze, trying to figure out where he was.

The living room was clean. His papers had been organized and stacked, his files and binders placed neatly in the bookcases he had for that purpose. The clothes line was stretched out along the wall, a week’s worth of laundry hanging along it. There was no mail or trash on the floor, or in the kitchen. No dishes in the sink, or even in the dryer, as it appeared they’d all been put away. Everything had been wiped down, swept, and possibly vacuumed though Tezuka couldn’t recall any noise. 

And Fuji was in the kitchen, cracking eggs into a pan. The clothes line was stretched out along the wall, a week’s worth of laundry hanging along it. 

“Good morning,” Fuji smiled over at him. “I hope you have time for breakfast before you head to work.”

“You did…” Tezuka didn’t know what to say.

“Please, this is the only way I could think to thank you for helping me.”

Tezuka wasn’t sure if he was supposed to reply with thank you or you’re welcome. 

“I have time,” were the clumsy words he fumbled out instead.

“Oh good. I saw the coffee maker, do you want coffee or tea?”

“Coffee,” Tezuka replied, then realized he was still being rude. “I’ll make it.”

“Alright, I want to be sure it’s as you like it.” Fuji was adding bacon to the pan, just as toast popped up. 

“. . . Would you like coffee?” Tezuka offered.

“I’ll just have tea today,” Fuji’s smile brightened as Tezuka came closer. In the tiny apartment kitchen they were side by side as Tezuka ground the beans and Fuji flipped the eggs.

Tezuka had never been much of a conversationalist, and was used to people either avoiding him or talking one sidedly at him. With Fuji, he felt a comfortable silence as they prepared breakfast together in the kitchen. Tezuka helped set the table and bring out condiments for the toast. He was glad he’d kept the placemats his mother had given to him. He usually didn’t bother but he saw Fuji had even scrubbed the coffee stains from his mug off the wood veneer, and would feel bad making a mess of it again.

“Did you get a hold of your brother?” He asked, eyeing the computer closed and set on one side of the table.

“Mhm,” Fuji nodded while sipping his tea. “He said he’d come get me but all the trains have been stopped.”

Tezuka set down his coffee. He checked his phone. Sure enough, there was a text message from his boss telling him to work from home today.

“... The storm is that bad?”

“That’s the point of it right?” Fuji said softly, holding his tea in his hands and staring into it. “To bring Tokyo life to a halt.”

“... Because it’s created by witches.”

“It’s created by _enemies_.” Fuji lost his smile, using an unexpectedly sharp tone. “There are Japanese witches too, fighting against it.”

Tezuka set down his coffee. He hadn’t meant to upset his guest. Then again, was Fuji his guest, this stranger he hadn’t even known a full day?

“I know, I read the news articles. I apologize for my careless words.”

“. . . Sorry, I didn’t mean to come off as cross.” Fuji stood up and took their empty dishes. “You’ve been incredibly kind. I’ll go ahead and wash these, then head to the station.”

Frowning, Tezuka checked his phone again, no new messages. “The trains still aren’t running. I’ll be working from home today.”

“I… I know, I can wait at the station.” Fuji focused on washing the dishes instead, keeping his eyes hidden by his bangs.

It occurred to Tezuka that Fuji wasn’t mad over a few careless words, but worried about imposing any further.

“Thank you for making breakfast. Please, stay until the trains are running again, at least.”

Fuji tilted his head down a little farther. “If… if you really don’t mind…”

Sighing, Tezuka went to get his laptop, knowing he’d have his first meeting soon. “It would be heartless of me to send you out in this storm, and even if it weren’t, I very much appreciate your help with… with my mess. Think of this as my way of paying you for playing housekeeper.”

“I’m good at cleaning,” Fuji finally lifted his head, his bright smile returning as he set the last dish in the dryer. “I can make lunch too.”

“I’d like that,” Tezuka said.

“I … I saw you have some books I haven’t read, would you mind? I can read them while you work.”

“Of course.” Tezuka didn’t know why he hadn’t put them in the donations bin, he never read them. At least someone would. “And if my meetings bother you, there’s a small community room on the first floor.”

“Oh perfect!” Fuji beamed. “I was thinking it would be nice to walk around, even if it’s just up and down the staircase. It’s hard being trapped inside like this.”

“I’ll join you on my breaks.” Tezuka was logged in now, and started going through emails. There was something really pleasant about looking forward to walking breaks with a companion, and lunch together, too. He always ate at his desk, preferring not to be caught up in office gossip. Why did this feel different?

Fuji slipped out quietly, as Tezuka started video conferencing for his first meeting.

The day always went quickly. Tezuka was searching his files for some key statements when he heard a knock on the door. At first he wondered why anyone would knock, as no one ever had, then remembered that, of course, Fuji wouldn’t have a key to get back in.

“I’m not bothering you, am I?” Fuji asked when Tezuka opened the door.

Tezuka shook his head no.

“That’s good… it’s already noon, I know it doesn’t feel like it when it’s so dark outside.” Fuji’s smile was a little tight lipped as he said it. “Why don’t I make us some sandwiches?”

“Please, I’d like that.” Tezuka was grateful his mother had insisted he buy so much. He was already thinking they’d need to dash to the nearest convenience store to restock, if this storm didn’t let up in the next few days.

Days? Was he already thinking Fuji would be there for days? The storm didn’t seem like it would let up any time soon. And Fuji was so pleasant, and Tezuka didn’t know what he would have done if Fuji wasn’t preparing another meal for him. Perhaps have tea and rice. Or microwave something.

He cleared off some papers so Fuji could sit at the table and eat with him.

“How is working from home?”

“The same as in the office.” Tezuka shrugged, finishing off his sandwich. He had enjoyed the slices of hard boiled egg, and wondered when Fuji had the time to make them. “This sandwich is very good.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Fuji’s eyes twinkled. He really liked praise, Tezuka noticed. “When is your next meeting?”

“Ten minutes,” Tezuka said, glancing at his watch.

“Ah, I’ll get out of your way then,” Fuji picked up the dishes. “Mind if I borrow a raincoat? The wind’s died down, I was thinking of taking a short walk.”

Tezuka understood the feeling of being cooped up. His work was keeping him occupied, but Fuji must be bored.

“Take an umbrella too.” Tezuka handed him the sturdiest raincoat he had, and a large umbrella. “Also, you’ll need the code to get back in.” He thought for a moment, then decided it was fine. “The lobby door code is 0201, and my apartment code is 0710.”

Fuji’s eyes widened a bit, flashing blue. “That’s a lot of trust… thank you.”

Tezuka nodded, as Fuji let himself out. The fact was, if Fuji wanted to steal from him, he could have already done so while cleaning, and except for his cell or laptop, Tezuka wouldn’t have even noticed. Besides, the last thing Tezuka wanted was for Fuji to be trapped outside the apartment complex again, in any circumstances.

The rest of the work day passed quietly and quickly. He got a notice the trains were running again, but there was no point going to the office so late. 

He was nearly at the end of his shift when his phone started ringing. Not a familiar number but perhaps it was a client, he thought as he answered.

“ARE YOU TEZUKA KUNIMITSU?”

The voice on the other end shouted so loudly and angrily Tezuka almost hung up. But maybe it was an angry client.

“Ah.”

“YOU ASSHOLE IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCHED MY BROTHER I SWEAR I’M GOING TO-”

Tezuka hung up.

Then he looked back at his phone, and saw an outgoing call from the day prior to the same number. Putting two and two together he figured this must be Fuji’s little brother. 

The phone rang again.

He gave it a second then answered.

“HOW DARE YOU HANG UP ON ME YOU FREAK DON’T THINK YOU CAN TAKE ADVANTAGE OF A NAIVE-”

He hung up again.

This time when it rang he didn’t answer, turning down the volume and finishing his time and activity log for the day.

He had just about finished his last document review when the door opened, startling him until he remembered he’d given Fuji the code. Fuji slipped in with soaking wet hair dripping onto his face, despite the rain coat being on, but he was smiling brightly and carrying some stuffed plastic bags. 

“I left the umbrella in the hallway to dry, I hope that’s alright,” Fuji beamed, as Tezuka closed his computer to show he was done with work. 

Fuji set the bags down then took off rain boots that Tezuka realized he hadn’t thought to give him, that were clearly a few sizes smaller than anything owned, and then his raincoat.

He wasn’t wearing the clothes Tezuka gave him, but a long sleeved, long length draping shirt that was almost a tunic, and loose, light colored cotton pants. 

“Oh, you have such wonderful neighbors!” Fuji grinned, in response to Tezuka’s staring. “They saw me out getting a bit wet and Eiji - he’s so sweet! - lent me this change of clothes. I’m going to wash and dry what you lent me, I apologize, somehow everything I was wearing got wet.”

Eiji… Tezuka racked his brain to think of who that was. He wasn’t any friendlier with the neighbors then he was his coworkers. “Is that…. Oishi’s husband?”

“Oh yes, they said you helped them with furniture. Sounds like something you’d do.”

Tezuka didn’t think anyone else who knew him would say so, but Fuji had seen the best of him, so. He did recall, when the Oishis had moved in, helping Oishi-san move in a coach and table. Oishi’s redhead husband had their two small boys to corral and hadn’t been able to help, and Tezuka couldn’t just walk by after seeing them struggle. That was earlier in the year - he couldn’t remember talking to them since, other than a curserie hello, but the redhead - Eiji - was always very cheerful when he waved.

“They were bringing their kids home from school and caught me out picking the apples,” Fuji hummed. “Then their boys wanted to help so we all got very wet - it was fun.” He picked up one of the bags and brought it over to the kitchen. “Eiji’s only a little bigger than me so I was able to fit his clothes.”

Tezuka didn’t recall Eiji being nearly as petite as Fuji, but with the way the loose cotton clothes fit it wouldn’t matter. Tezuka would have to do something for the Oishis, in thanks.

Then he remembered that he was also doing Fuji a favor, and he didn’t owe others for also helping. But somehow, Tezuka felt responsible, in a good way.

“Eiji gave me some vegetables too, said they weren’t getting eaten fast enough and would go bad and wanted us to have them.” Fuji hummed as he pulled green onions and half a cabbage and something in styrofoam out of the bag. “I saw you have some meat in the freezer - how about sukiyaki? You have everything I need for the base sauce, except sugar, I borrowed some from Eiji.”

“I…” He paused, realizing he was now accepting the generosity of his neighbors as well as Fuji, who was doing all the preparation. Surely Fuji had already paid him back for the simple act of letting him have a warm, dry place to stay. “I would like that.” 

He went over to see if he could help with the other bags, which looked heavy. One was full of apples, and the other his wet sweat clothes. “I’ll take care of the laundry,” he said, delivering the bag of apples to the kitchen. He wasn’t much of a cook, and he found Fuji’s quick prep for the vegetables impressive. He never watched his mother cook, always taking what she did for granted even when he went home or she came to visit and cooked for him.

He started the laundry and set the table, clearing away his work files. Fuji had managed to find a saucepan to boil the broth in and had somehow gotten the rice cooker going too. Tezuka tried to think of what else they might need, pulling out some eggs and small bowls, and an oven glove for the pan to sit on.

“Itadakimasu,” they both said quietly, and Fuji even managed cooking the meat and setting it in Tezuka’s bowl. Fuji looked quite pleased with himself, so Tezuka let him continue, though he wanted to help more. 

“Your brother called,” Tezuka said as he suddenly remembered, halfway through swallowing a mushroom. 

“Oh!” Fuji’s face lit up with delight. “May I borrow your laptop to check my Facebook messages? What did he say?”

“He was worried about you.” Tezuka shrugged, feeling that was an adequate summary. “Why don’t I take over cooking, while you check Facebook?”

Fuji looked torn, as if this were his task he needed to complete, but Tezuka gently set his hand on Fuji’s and took the long cooking chopsticks from him. 

Fuji didn’t hesitate again as he grabbed the laptop.

Tezuka finished off the food, as he could tell Fuji wasn’t going to eat anymore, engrossed in staring at the screen. 

He was placing the dishes in the sink when he heard Fuji start chuckling.

“Oh… hehehe… oh no…Yuuta’s roommate messaged to tell me about Yuuta calling you… hehe… I’m so sorry…”

He didn’t _sound_ sorry with how much he was laughing while apologizing.

“I’m..heh… sorry I really am. Please forgive Yuuta, I may have confused him with how I described our meeting.”

Tezuka almost dropped the plate he was rinsing, trying not to imagine what Fuji might have said. 

“Oh! Um… he said the trains are running again, but…”

Fuji looked very hesitant. Tezuka set the last plate in the dryer and went to sit with him at the table, thinking that would make him more comfortable.

“There’s been flooding at the University, and it’s a huge mess, and all the students are trying to help…Yuuta doesn’t think he can make it here tonight.”

“That’s fine,” Tezuka said, a little too quickly. “Stay here another night.”

“I…. if you don’t mind…” Fuji looked away. “I could also borrow some money for a train pass and-”

“I enjoy your company.” He knew he shouldn’t feel this way, Fuji was really a total stranger, but…”Please, unless there’s somewhere you need to be.”

It occurred to him he should have wondered about why Fuji didn’t have work or school to worry about. He looked like he was in his early twenties, and if his brother was a university student, then shouldn’t Fjuji be about the same age too?

“I…” Fuji froze. He didn’t speak for almost a minute, not looking at anything. “I… have somewhere I need to be, but that I can’t go.”

A riddle? Tezuka wasn’t sure whether or not he was supposed to pry.

“I’m sorry, I’ve made this so complicated. Please, let me stay another night, I enjoy your company too.” Fuji’s brief expression of despair was gone and he was back to his gentle, warm smile. “Besides, I promised Momo and Kaido I would read them a book tomorrow.”

“Who?”

“Ah! Eiji and Oishi’s kids. I guess their names are a bit complicated, since they adopted them last year, and Eiji didn’t take Oishi’s family name when they got married, because Eiji has always called Oishi, Oishi, so he found it confusing. And Momo-chan and Kaido-kun seem to have had trouble with taking on new last names, so they kept theirs. Well, they’re only six, they may change their minds - apologies, this is how Eiji explained it to me.” Fuji’s smile widened as Tezuka’s eyes narrowed. This was exactly the kind of legal mess lawyers did not like to deal with.

“They’re good children. It’s hard to be an orphan. I can understand how they feel.”

“Did your parents pass when you were young?”

“Yes,” Fuji said solemnly. “I was nine. But I have my sister and Yuuta. It seems Momo and Kaido were alone. Eiji said they wanted to adopt two children that were the same age, and older children have a harder time getting adopted. It’s a sweet story, they’re a wonderful family, don’t you think?”

Tezuka nodded, but he wasn’t sure he could relate. His parents were healthy and well, as was his grandfather. He’d never known his grandmother, she’d passed before he was born. And he had no siblings. But he supposed big families must be nice, even makeshift ones like the Oishi’s.

“Since the trains are running, will you go into the office tomorrow? I’ll pack you a lunch.”

“I’d appreciate that, thank you.”

Realizing he needed to get to bed soon, he stood back up to finish cleaning up the table.

“Please feel free to use the laptop as long as you’d like.”

Fuji just smiled, and went back to looking at Facebook.

* * *

Tezuka dreamed about his hamster again. Then suddenly it wasn’t his hamster, but a bird, and he was in his office, and the bird was flying around, and everyone was trying to direct it towards a window.

He was pretty sure such an incident had occurred at his school before, but he couldn’t remember if it’d happened in their office, they were on a pretty high floor. 

He tried to keep working, but the chaos around him was getting hard to ignore, and he was feeling like more of his coworkers were involved than needed to be for one tiny bird.

Finally he stood up - and then suddenly he found himself awake, sitting up in his own bed, _and there was a bird in his room._

His sleep addled brain could not even begin to fathom how it got there, and he couldn’t really see in the darkness without his glasses, but he could hear it flapping and crashing into things.

A part of him wanted to go back to sleep and hope he was still dreaming, but he made himself get up anyway. He grabbed his glasses and turned on the lamp by his bed.

It was not a bird. It was a bat.

It had crashed into the photos on his dresser, and seemed to be trying to get past his bedroom door, which was closed. The tiny creature took a break from its fluttering, panting on top of the dresser. 

Tezuka knew nothing about bats, other than to be respectful of them when he and his grandfather encountered them in caves.

The rain was still pounding outside, along with his head. The small clock on his nightstand read two a.m. He went for his first instinct, and opened the window.

The wind was fierce, but it got the bat’s attention. It didn’t even seem to be afraid of Tezuka, diving straight for the open window and out into the storm.

Tezuka stared for a moment, rain pattering at his face through the window. The cold droplets were helping him wake up.

Suddenly he felt terrible.

He grabbed his coat from his closet and threw open the bedroom door. He was pushing his shoes on, too panicked to think, wondering if he’d sent the tiny bat to its doom. How and why had that bat ended up in his room? It must have been trying to get out of the storm. The wind was worse than he recalled it being earlier in the day when Fuji -

Fuji! Of course, he must have woken him up when dashing through the living room. But how had Fuji not noticed the commotion sooner? Tezuka was already down the stairs and passing through the lobby as he realized this. How _had_ the bat gotten into his room? He’d had both his bedroom door and window closed. Perhaps he’d made a mistake - perhaps Fuji had brought the bat inside to help it get out of the storm. The same way he’d helped Fuji. It seemed illogical in some ways but in other ways it made sense.

He pulled open the lobby door.

Then he shut it.

The rain had already gotten in through the door. How had it gotten so much worse over night?

Now he felt even worse. He tightened his jacket around him. He’d been in worse storms while hiking. All he was going to do was peak out into the yard, see if he could find the tiny bat. If it had already fluttered away, there was nothing he could do. But if it was hurt and nearby…

He couldn’t really see, even with the bright street lamps and the lights from the complex. The apple tree branches waved fiercely. He managed to get to the area beneath his window. He hadn’t seen anything on the ground, any shapes that might have been the bat. He looked around the laundry area, and the fence.

He’d have to look again in the morning, he grimaced, or he’d never feel right with himself. Or perhaps he should talk to Fuji first. 

Coming back inside the lobby, he realized how wet the floor was, both in the hall and around the stairs. At least what he was tracking in wouldn’t greatly add to that.

It was almost three now. He had to accept there was nothing more he could do. 

He punched in the code to unlock the door. Even the keypad seemed wet. His hair was dripping but he didn’t want to deal with that.

He tried to be quiet in case Fuji was sleeping, but to his surprise, Fuji wasn’t on the coach. The bathroom door was closed and he could see the light coming out from underneath it, and realized the sound of water he was hearing was the shower on top of the rain. Had Fuji been in there when he’d run out of the apartment?

He noticed the laundry that had been hanging to dry had been taken down and folded, and now just the sweats he’d lent Fuji were hanging to dry. He was starting to suspect Fuji was a bit of a night owl.

Tezuka wasn’t though, he had to get some sleep. Especially if he wanted to give himself time to look for the bat before going to work. 

He peeled off his wet clothes and changed into a fresh set of pajamas, then passed out on his comforter.

* * *

He woke up to the smell of bacon and the sound of frying.

“Good morning!” Fuji said cheerfully, as he made his way out of the bedroom. 

His brain told him he forgot something, and as he started drinking the coffee Fuji handed to him, he started recalling the dream from last night.

Dream?

He looked around. Had he been dreaming? The shoe area was cleaned and organized. He saw no signs of water dripped all over the floor. Actually, he realized, Fuji had cleaned the apartment again. 

“I checked the schedule, it looks like the trains are still running though the rain picked up a bit last night.” Fuji set down the plates of bacon, eggs, and toast.

“Fuji, did you-” Tezuka paused, wondering what to say.

Then he noticed, hanging next to his uniform sweats, were his jacket and clothes from last night.

It wasn’t a dream.

“Oh, I apologize. There was water on the floor, so I snuck into your room to clean it and noticed the wet clothes.” Fuji sipped some coffee as he paused. “I feel so bad, I was soaking in the tub, and when I got out, I saw … well, I hope everything’s alright.”

“. . . Yes,” Tezuka said slowly. Then he remembered his plan to look for the bat before heading to work. “I should get going.”

Him running outside hadn’t been a dream - but what if the bat had been? Just some weird continuation of his dream about the bird in the office that somehow became a bat in his room?

Fuji quickly had Tezuka’s lunch in his hands, well packed in a plastic eco bag and plastic containers for extra protection from the rain. Tezuka went as quickly as he could, keeping his eyes on his watch.

The rain wasn’t as bad as it had been at night, but it was still pouring. At least there was more light, somehow, making its way through the clouds. Tezuka looked around the yard, but other than getting any unprotected article of clothing wet, didn’t manage to find anything. 

The train station was not as crowded as usual for this time of day. Still, the business men were there, shaking their umbrellas and buying hot drinks from the vending machines. Tezuka found the lunch hanging from his arm comforting though unfamiliar. Was this what it was like to live with someone? He didn’t want to think too hard about it. Fuji would likely leave today, maybe even before he got home from work. But Fuji would still have to come back to return Eiji’s clothes and anything else he’d borrowed, so…

The office was quieter than usual, as some folks had opted to stay home. Tezuka arrived at his desk to find a post-it note that read, Happy Birthday, and promptly threw it in the trash before anyone else could see. He knew this was his boss’s way to be respectful but also personal. Tezuka had made it clear that he did not think of his birthday as different than any other day. He had plenty of work to do. 

Anyone who passed by his desk with an unusually friendly smile was met with his signature death glare. It succeeded in keeping everyone away. He knew they would try to take him out to lunch, and usually that was the point he’d acquiesce. But he unexpectedly had a secret weapon today.

“I brought my lunch,” he cut off Oshitari, before he could even open his mouth to ask where Tezuka’d like to go. Tezuka would usually then eat at his desk, but he didn’t have space to lay out the bento so he made his way to the lunch room.

It was just an excuse for them to take a longer lunch than usual, anyway, every time they went out for someone’s birthday. Tezuka didn’t enjoy the nonsense. He unpacked the bento, glad the bag had dried off, ignoring Mukahi who was glaring at him while heating water for a cup of noodles. 

He opened the bento, and then immediately put the lid back on.

“I saw that!” Mukahi dashed over in a second. “Ok, show me again.”

Tezuka glared, but Mukahi was infallible as always. Besides, he supposed he couldn’t eat his lunch if he didn’t take off the lid and also look at the second layer.

Everything in the bento was perfect. Perfectly packed rice mixed with red beans, and on the side, little octopus sausages and carrots and radishes cut into heart shapes, along with some pickled cucumber. Tezuka knew he hadn’t had any of these things in his kitchen, which meant they were likely from Eiji, including the heart shaped vegetable cutter that was likely meant for children. Tezuka supposed they came in a pack of shapes, but the boys wouldn’t have liked the heart. Tezuka suspected it was permanently on loan.

The second layer was the leftovers from their sukiyaki the night before, but nicely arranged with the thin noodles on one side, the meat, cabbage and mushrooms arranged in rows on the other. It was artful, and obviously not something that had been put together quickly, and certainly not by Tezuka himself.

“So who is she? Or him,” Mukahi added, grinning ear to ear. It was no secret he and Oshitari were together, and of course there was Oshitari coming into the kitchen now, phone in hand probably from looking at the pictures Mukahi was taking. 

Tezuka knew glaring would not make things better, so he gave in and told the truth. “I have a guest staying with me, and he made this as a thank you.”

“Men! Called it,” Mukahi exclaimed, jumping up and holding out his hand towards Oshitari, who was inspecting the delicately arranged lunch. Tezuka quickly started eating what he could before anyone else came in.

“We both bet on the same thing so there was no bet,” Oshitari rolled his eyes.

Tezuka considered clarifying the situation with them, but knew they’d only hear what they wanted to hear, so he focused on eating his lunch and ignoring them.

He managed to get through the afternoon with only whispers around him and no one else trying to engage him. He knew it was only because his boss Atobe hadn’t come into the office - the post-in note had been placed by his secretary, Jiroh, who was likely supposed to do more but thankfully never managed - though he had no doubt Mukahi’s pictures had already been sent up the management chain. 

They were sent home an hour early, as it seemed the trains might be shutting down again. Tezuka didn’t want to get trapped here, feeling an unusual urgency to get back to his apartment. Maybe because he thought someone would be there, waiting for him.

The rain was fierce as he briskly walked back to his apartment. He tried not to think about if Fuji would still be there or not. It would probably be better if Fuji had made it home with his brother while the trains were still running.

He was a little surprised when he entered the complex, and heard voices coming from the community room. It was just past the stairwell so he never walked past it to get to his unit, but he hadn’t thought it was used very much. 

He decided to ignore it, as all residents could use it freely, but just as he pulled open the stairwell door he heard a shout of, “Aha!”

He didn’t turn, just shifted his head slightly to look at the source of the very young voice. It was definitely one of Oishi’s boys, sticking his spikey haired head out the community room door and pointing at him. Then someone from inside the room must have pulled him back inside.

Children were the last thing Tezuka wanted to deal with, so he went up the stairs to his apartment.

The lights were off. Turning them on, it seemed like everything had been cleaned again. There wasn’t any laundry hanging on the line.

He dropped the ecobag off in the kitchen. He’d deal with the dishes later. He found his clothes - all that had been in the laundry and his old sweats as well - folded neatly on his bed. 

It was okay, he told himself. He had been alone like this every day since moving out of his college dormitory. He hoped that Fuji had left him a note, at least, but he didn’t see one anywhere obvious.

He pulled off his tie, then unbuttoned and peeled off his shirt.

The door opened. 

Fuji gasped as he came in.

Tezuka had not bothered to close his bedroom door, having assumed he was alone.

Fuji stepped back out of the apartment and closed the door.

Tezuka found his mind in a whirl. A moment ago he’d been wishing Fuji hadn’t left. Now he saw Fuji hadn’t, and Fuji had seen him… well, shirtless. At least, he mused, he didn’t think he was a bad view, as he still did his routine exercises from his tennis days. And he _had_ seen all of Fuji… well, in the opposite condition, with only a shirt, so maybe this was fair.

He threw on a t-shirt.

Fuji was waiting in the hall, a slight blush on his face.

“Do you want to finish changing before dinner?” Fuji gave a light, amused smile, and Tezuka had a feeling Fuji wasn’t bothered by seeing him, so much as worried that Tezuka would be bothered by being seen. Fuji was looking a little too pleased, actually.

Tezuka didn’t bother replying and went back in, assuming Fuji would follow him. This time he closed the bedroom door. He changed into more comfortable slacks than his suit pants before going back out. 

To his surprise, Fuji wasn’t in the kitchen preparing anything, but standing in the room waiting for him.

“Um, so… I made dinner already, but I took it downstairs to the community room. Please come with me?”

There was something a little off about Fuji’s smile, in the smug, cheerful way, and Tezuka wondered if it was from the incident a few minutes earlier or something else. He knew the community room wasn’t empty - Fuji had said he was going to read a book to the Oishi boys today, so perhaps he’d taken food down to eat with them too. Tezuka supposed he didn’t have a choice, since the food was already down there, and it would be rude to suggest they bring the food back up when Fuji was the one who prepared it. Fuji’d likely used ingredients borrowed from the Oishis’ again, anyway.

Perhaps that was why, he suspected, they were likely going to be eating with the Oishis. It seemed like Fuji was the type who would cook for all of them in return for the groceries. 

It was quieter on the first floor than he’d expected. Maybe the boys were busy eating now instead of yelling. Somehow he found himself in front of Fuji, which left him to be the one to open the door to the community room.

“Surprise!!” shouted many voices at once.

He tried closing the door but Fuji stopped him by pushed past.

“Happy Birthday, Tezuka!” Fuji beamed.

Tezuka somehow managed to keep his stoic visage and step into the room.

Oishi, Eji, and their two boys were there, along with the apartment manager Inui, and one more who he recognized as his neighbor down the hall, a tall man with brown hair and always dressed like a chef. 

“Happy Birthday!” the group chimed, but all at different times so it was rather chaotic. 

Tezuka said nothing. 

“I found out from your Facebook,” Fuji answered anyway. “And since everyone’s stuck inside today it only makes sense to have a party!”

Inui was the only one not looking at him expectantly, as the bespectacled manager was writing something down in a notebook instead. 

“Thank you,” Tezuka managed to put out.

“You’re welcome!” Fuji brightened. “Taka-san here said they haven’t had many customers, so he made all this sushi for us, I’m so excited to try it!”

“I’m still in training,” said the tall man, Taka-san Tezuka presumed, while blushing and rubbing the back of his head. “My dad’s the master sushi chef at Kawamurazushi.”

Tezuka knew of it, he’d been there a few times. It was essentially the neighborhood sushi restaurant, and usually pretty full. Even if Taka-san were in training, this was still very generous of him.

“Thank you,” Tezuka repeated, this time with less shock and more genuinity. Taka-san just chuckled, he seemed shy. He motioned for Tezuka to sit at the folding table they’d set up, and served him two pieces of sushi. Fuji sat across from him, and Taka set some cucumber rolls in front of him. 

“I too have made a special drink for this occasion,” said Inui, coming over and standing by the table. From somewhere he had produced a thermos and paper cups.

Tezuka frowned, remembering the first time the apartment manager had stopped by and ‘gifted’ Tezuka with one of his drinks. He’d apparently given it to all the residents, and since Tezuka had heard screaming more than once that day, he’d swiftly thanked Inui, took the drink, shut the door, and poured it in the sink. It was a ritual the manager repeated once a month.

Tezuka didn’t have that option now, but he did place the cup with its mysterious green liquid on the other side of his water. But then Fuji picked it up, and Tezuka wondered how to warn his guest without being too overtly rude - but Fuji was already drinking it.

“Ah… this is so refreshing!” Fuji smiled, placing the now empty cup down.

The apartment residents stopped for a moment to stare, even the children.

“Fuuuji,” Eiji came over, and ‘happened’ to set his still undrunk cup of green mystery liquid in front of Fuji, while picking up the empty cup in its place. “Oh, those are nice looking cucumber rolls! I want one!”

The redhead grabbed a roll as Fuji started on his second cup of Inui’s concoction. 

“I..wmphh…. Wa….waaaa wasabi!” Eiji disappeared in a flash, and Tezuka heard enough doors slamming open to envision Eiji running into their apartment for something cold and not green to down.

Tezuka stared at the suspicious green rolls, and started to wonder if he’d misunderstood something about Fuji’s taste. Everything Fuji had cooked him so far had been delicious, but now Fuji was consuming what others made that were… atrocious. 

“Eh...heh… hope this is what you were asking for, Fuji-san,” said Taka-san, blushing furiously. “I’ve never had someone request wasabi rolls before.”

“I love them,” Fuji replied with a smile, even as he fit another one in his mouth and chased it with Inui’s juice.

Tezuka ate his sushi, which was delicious, and decided not to think about it. 

“Fuji Fuji, drink my juice too!” The little boy Tezuka had seen earlier ran over, and pushed a cup into Fuji’s hands.

The brunette smiled, then gulped the juice down. The boy stared in wonder.

“We got the book,” said the other little boy, who came over after his brother. A green bandana covered his hair, and his voice was much quieter. He also quietly handed his cup to Fuji. “Um.. will you please.. Um..” 

“Read it to us!” the loud one finished.

“I did promise I would, didn’t I?” Fuji smiled while drinking his fourth cup. Tezuka forced himself to eat another piece of sushi.

The quiet boy held up a large, thin children’s book, once Fuji finished the drink.

“Please, Fuji, go ahead and finish your food,” said Oishi, who came over to their table. Eiji was still nowhere in sight. “Happy Birthday, Tezuka.”

Tezuka nodded. He liked Oishi’s calm presence and tone, compared to the others in the room. He certainly wasn’t used to anyone celebrating his birthday like this.

“Oh I’m full, I cheated and had some sashimi earlier. Thank you, Kaido-kun,” Fuji smiled, taking the book in his hands and turning his chair to face the children. “Besides, I promised Momo and Kaido if they brought me this book from the school library, I’d read it to them.”

“Ah, the one about witches,” Oishi said. “I was curious about that too, since everyone is talking about them right now.”

Fuji just smiled, and opened up the book. He held it with the pictures facing the children, looking at it upside down to read it to them.

The first page had a crayon drawing of a witch - in a classic black robe and top hat, just like the movies portrayed.

“What do you know about witches?” Fuji read. “Are they good, or are they evil?”

“Good!” shouted the loud one, who Tezuka identified as Momo.

“Evil,” huffed Kaidoh, though from the look on his face Tezuka guessed it was to be opposite of Momo.

“The answer is….” Fuji turned the page. “Neither! Witches are just people, like the rest of us. They can do good or evil things, just like regular people.”

“See I was right!” said Momo.

“That’s not what Fuji said,” grumbled Kaidoh.

Tezuka glanced curiously at the drawing, which had a witch on a broom, this time with a big red bow instead of a hat, and a cat sitting on the broom with her. 

“Do you know what this cat is?” Fuji pointed at the cat, as if seeing Tezuka look at it.

“It’s a pet!” exclaimed Momo.

“It’s her helper,” said Kaidoh, but he looked uncertain.

“I think you’re both a little right,” Fuji chuckled. “This is a very famous witch here in Japan, and this cat is her familiar.”

“I brought water!” Eiji was just as loud as his 6 year old, as he pounced into the room with a pitcher in one hand and a bottle in the other that was definitely not water.

“Nice, Eiji,” Fuji smiled, and got up to help with the sake. “I’ll finish reading the book tomorrow, is that okay? Tonight we’re celebrating Tezuka’s birthday.”

Kaidoh nodded solemnly and took the book back in his arms. Momo was surprisingly helpful, jumping up to help hold cups for Eiji to pour water in.

“Oh, I do have one more thing…” Fuji went over to a table that was against the wall, and picked something up that was covered with a white cloth. He brought it over to Tezuka, before removing the cloth. “Surprise! I made apple pie.”

Tezuka was impressed. He knew pie making was difficult, and it was obvious Fuji had used the apples from the yard. The crust was clearly homemade, and it had woven layers artfully placed across the top. 

“No candles, but that’s alright,” Fuji said, then dissolved Tezuka’s relief by adding, “We can still sing!”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!”

Tezuka did not consider being badly sung at by a group of 5 drunk adults and 2 six-year-olds happy.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR TEZUKA!”

Besides, this was a Western tradition, and they were all trying to sing in English. At least, since he was closest to Fuji, he could hear the proper pronunciation coming from a nice singing voice. Somewhat, mostly it was just drowned out by the others.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!”

At least he didn't have to blow out candles.

Fuji cut the pie, and before long the sake and pie were both done for. 

“Clean up tomorrow is acceptable,” said Inui, even as he was scribbling long lines on his notebook. Tezuka had the feeling the bespectacled manager did not hold his liquor well. Tezuka also didn’t know how there were three empty bottles when he only recalled Eiji bringing one. 

“I’ll take care of it later,” Fuji chuckled. “You have one more day of work, right Tezuka? Let me walk you upstairs.”

Tezuka nodded, happy to bow out. He did not want to admit he’d had fun. That wasn’t who he was.

Tezuka Kunimitsu did not do birthday parties.

“You’re not leaving tonight,” said Tezuka, and it came out as a statement not a question. He was also a little buzzed.

“Oh no, it’s too late, and Yuuta couldn’t make it today,” Fuji smiled. “If you don’t mind… um, if you do, Eiji offered-”

“They have four people in an apartment the same size as mine,” Tezuka shook his head. “Please, as I told you before, it’s really no hassle and you’ve done more for me than any guest usually would.”

“...You’re welcome,” Fuji smiled. “I hope I didn’t overstep my bounds.”

“No. I meant it. I enjoy your company.” And maybe the birthday part hadn’t been so bad.

“I… like hearing that.” Fuji’s voice was soft.

“You don’t sleep much do you?” The question came out as they stepped back into the apartment, and the spotless kitchen reminded Tezuka how much Fuji must have cleaned after baking the pie. And Fuji had made the bento overnight, probably after Tezuka went to bed. _But before my dream…_

“Oh…” Fuji glanced away. “I’m just not used to sleeping by myself.”

Something dinged in Tezuka’s brain, his earlier theory about why he’d found Fuji outside. About him being kicked out by someone...like a significant other.

“I clean and keep myself busy until I’m tired enough to fall asleep. I hope I didn’t wake you…”

“No, I fell asleep right away,” Tezuka assured him. Waking up from the dream… or not dream, he still wasn’t sure... was not because of Fuji’s cleaning.

“Oh good.” Fuji looked at the ground for a moment. “Well, it’s late, I hope you had a happy birthday Tezuka.”

“Ah,” Tezuka nodded. Fuji was right, he needed to go to bed soon. He couldn’t function off such little sleep the way Fuji seemed to. “Thank you. . . for the dinner party.”

“My pleasure,” Fuji smiled warmly. “Good night, Tezuka.”

* * *

The hamster was back in tonight’s dream. Tezuka was petting it. Then it snuggled up against him, and they kept warm together.

Then the hamster became the little bat, but it was not flapping around. It was just sleeping happily in the crook of its neck, its wings spread out against Tezuka’s cheek and hair. He had a feeling this was not how bats were supposed to sleep, but his subconscious insisted on making his dream like this.

It was surreal in a way, Tezuka dreaming he was sleeping. But peacefully compared to the nights before.

* * *

Tezuka woke up before his alarm, so he shut it off before it went off and grabbed his glasses.

His other arm flayed out to balance, and he felt - skin. On a body.

He shot up and put his glasses on.

Fuji was sleeping next to him.

Stark naked.

Tezuka nearly jumped out of his bed.

Fuji didn’t wake, but curled up ever so slightly against the comforter.

They’d been drinking… no, Tezuka hadn’t had that much, Fuji might have but hadn’t even seemed buzzed. 

They couldn’t possibly…

Fuji was on _top_ of the comforter. Tezuka had certainly been below it. That in itself suggested nothing had happened… right? And Tezuka was fully clothed in his pajamas. 

… He had to go to work, his brain foggily told him. He autopiloted into the bathroom, focused on his morning routine.

Should he wake Fuji? But if Fuji had trouble sleeping, wasn’t this for the best? Tezuka hadn’t thought about getting Fuji pajamas - he could have at least picked something up at the Uniqlo at the station - maybe Fuji was just more comfortable… really? Naked?

Tezuka put on his suit, pointedly not looking at the bed and yet somehow his eyes kept falling across Fuji’s naked form. The smaller man had pale, unmarred skin and a slender figure. Of course Tezuka already knew that from the first night, but at least Fuji had been wearing a shirt then, and in the rain and darkness Tezuka hadn’t really seen very much.

He almost slipped out the door without noticing the bento, but there it was, clearly packed in the ecobag on the table. Perhaps Fuji had meant to give it to him, and fallen asleep. … Perhaps.

The storm had gotten worse. He didn’t need to see the weather report to tell. The wind was somehow more fierce and there was lightning splattered across the sky. As he passed the recycling, he tried not to remember Fuji huddling naked, as lightning flashed and thunder roared, cause that made him think of Fuji sleeping completely naked on his bed in his apartment upstairs.

Despite the torrent, he made it to the train station more or less intact, only to find the trains were shut down again. Some of the stores were closed, too.

This was a bad sign, Tezuka knew. Japan was made for storms. They’d taken on category five hurricanes with relatively no damage. Were the shut downs just a precaution?

He bought food and drinks at the combini, along with an extra toothbrush. Thankfully the small Uniqlo was open, and he bought small sized pajamas, and a blue sweater he thought could double as a top. He told himself he was just being practical, and he shouldn’t be happy the trains were stopped again. The last thing he nabbed before heading back was fresh mochi from the small stand at the station friend. The elderly couple was there despite the storm and lack of customers, and Tezuka always bought from them when he needed omiage.

He managed not to get any more wet on the way back than he had on the way there. He’d only been gone an hour and a half. He hesitated before he went in, wondering if Fuji was awake or…. 

Still asleep on his bed. Naked.

Sighing, he knocked lightly before opening the door. 

He was greeted by the smell of coffee. Fuji was in the kitchen, scooping rice out of the rice cooker - fully clothed and in an apron with a black cat on it.

“I’m home,” Tezuka said, taking off his shoes. “The trains were shut down.”

“Welcome back,” Fuji smiled, and brought the bowl of rice over the table, setting it down where Tezuka usually sat. “I saw that on the computer and figured you’d be back. I thought I’d have something ready, I hope you didn’t eat before you left.”

Fuji was such the perfect - … wait, Tezuka should not be thinking like that. Fuji was his unplanned guest.

“Thank you, I haven’t,” he said, and set the clothes and amenities on the entryway stand before bringing the bags of food to the kitchen. “I bought a few things at the station.”

“I see..” Fuji peaked at the bags curiously, as he prepared a second bowl of rice. 

Fuji brought over raw eggs and pickled vegetables, which they cracked over the rice. Tezuka appreciated the change to traditional breakfast, though he had a feeling it had more to do with the need to buy more toast.

“Um... “ Fuji hesitated, setting down his chopsticks before digging into the rice. Tezuka looked at him expectantly. “.... I’m so sorry!” Fuji clasped his hands together in apology and bowed his head. “I was so embarrassed when I woke up this morning, I’m so sorry, I um well I sort of sleepwalk and like I was telling you, I’m not used to sleeping by myself and I just sort of drift towards the nearest warm body and I’m so, so sorry. I know the trains are down but I can get a friend to drive over tomorrow since it's Saturday, I hope at least that-”

“Stop,” said Tezuka, putting his hand on Fuji’s to make the long apology end. “Nothing happened. As long as you’re not hurt, I’m fine, and I’m glad you were able to sleep.” 

Fuji stopped talking, but he didn’t look up or start eating either. His embarrassment must have returned now that they were talking about it.

“I’m glad you brought it up,” Tezuka said. “I wasn’t sure how to myself. I’m not upset, just worried about you.” He could hear Yuuta screaming at him in his head. “Please, don’t worry about staying another night.”

“You’re so mature, Tezuka,” Fuji sighed, and finally started poking at this food. “I hope when I get older, I can deal with things like you do.”

“I’m 26,” Tezuka said dryly, then waited for it.

“Oh! I thought- …” Fuji paused, as if noticing some usually imperceptible expression on Tezuka’s face. “Never mind. Yuuta is 22, so I’m 23. I guess we’re not that far apart.” 

Everyone thought he was older. Even in middle school, Tezuka would get mistaken for a teacher rather than a student, even when he was wearing his school uniform.

As for Fuji, he’d at first thought the small brunette was younger, but once he heard Fuji’s little brother was in college, he knew early twenties had to be Fuji’s age range. 

There was something weird about the way Fuji described his own age, but Tezuka supposed there were a lot of weird things about Fuji. They were getting hard to ignore as Fuji squeezed wasabi onto his rice.

They had established a routine, Tezuka realized, as Fuji quietly took some books and went downstairs, while Tezuka dialed in for his work. When lunch time came, Fuji slipped back inside.

“Um, Tezuka, do you have time for a proper lunch break?” Fuji smiled, going over to the kitchen. “They closed the school today, and everyone is downstairs, they’d like for you to join too.”

Tezuka frowned, surprised even the school had closed. The wind did seem worse today, with the apple tree branches making furious sounds and the rain pelting his windows. But he’d tuned it out as he focused on work.

“Let me message my boss,” Tezuka said. He sent a quick email to Atobe that he might not be able to respond for the next hour, then closed his laptop to follow Fuji downstairs. It had hardly been two minutes, when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Atobe had text him. _Don’t worry about work ~ Take a nice long lunch break with your boyfriend._

Tezuka deleted it.

“Everything okay?” Fuji asked.

“Spam,” Tezuka replied, dropping his phone back into his pocket.

As promised, everyone was indeed downstairs. Tezuka knew he shouldn’t mind the company, especially when it included Taka-san and a large tray of sushi and sashimi.

“We had to close the restaurant too,” Taka-san rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “So please, dig in.”

Inui also had a thermos prepared and several paper cups already filled with a suspiciously purple liquid, but no one was touching them. Eiji handed Tezuka a water bottle with a solemn nod of understanding.

The two boys were quiet, both practicing writing some basic kanji on paper. With how they were focusing, Tezuka suspected they were locked in some competition with each other.

“Fuji, you’re so good at teaching the kids,” Eiji whispered, but his whisper was so loud everyone could hear it. “Are you a teacher?”

“Oh no, my degree’s in photography,” Fuji smiled, his normal speaking voice softer and quieter than Eiji’s loud whispers. “I just understand how they feel… how hard it is to learn to read and write. Most people don’t remember, but because of a car accident, I had to learn when I was nine.”

“Oh!” Eiji gasped and put his hands on his cheeks. “You lost your memories? That sounds like a really bad accident.”

Oishi gave him a look.

“Oh but it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it.”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” Fuji smiled. “It was hard starting from the beginning, but the hardest part was my parents died in that accident. Yuuta was there too but he was okay, came out with no more than a scar on his forehead.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Fuji,” Oishi said gently, putting his hand on Fuji’s shoulder in comfort. Eiji’s eyes were full of tears.

“It’s okay, really,” Fuji was still smiling. “It was a long time ago. But it’s thanks to that, I can understand how hard it is for your boys. Making your hands draw the letters and not getting them confused. Japanese writing is difficult.”

Tezuka felt bad. Of course, like Oishi, he’d chosen not to pry when Fuji’d mentioned his parents had died. But in the last ten minutes he’d learned more about Fuji than he had in three days. 

Compared to Fuji, Tezuka had a good, straightforward life. His parents and grandfather were healthy; his grandmother had died when he was too young to remember her. He’d been the perfect student and the perfect son. Student body president and captain of the tennis club. There’d been a time he wanted to go pro, but an injury ended that, so he dutifully focused on his career instead and gone to law school. His connections from his tennis days had landed him in a top corporate firm.

His injury seemed incomparable to Fuji losing his parents and suffering some type of brain damage. At least he seemed to have fully recovered.

“I’m surprised you majored in photography,” Eiji said, changing the subject. “You know so much about witches! I’m surprised you didn’t major in like… witchology.”

“Haha,” Fuji chuckled. “There’s no such thing. I just know a lot because-”

Thunder roared so heavily, that for a moment everyone froze. It was close. They’d been having such a nice discussion over lunch, they’d forgotten about the badly raging storm outside. 

Then came a loud, creaking noise - and the unmistakable sound of a tree branch crashing to the ground.

“Oh no, the apple tree!” Eiji and the boys both got up and ran to the window, but it was high and it was so dark outside despite it being the middle of the day. 

The others followed, a bit more slowly, except Fuji, who looked pale and frozen, and Tezuka who was watching him. Fuji looked outright ill.

“I should be getting back to work,” Tezuka said, as the noise died down. “Fuji, would you help me take some of the leftovers upstairs?” 

He put his hand on Fuji’s shoulder, and the brunette jerked slightly in surprise before he unfroze. “Oh, err, yes.”

Kawamura packaged some sashimi for them, which he handed to Fuji while giving Tezuka an understanding nod. Of course, Tezuka did not need help carrying the small package, he just thought Fuji should lay down in the apartment. It seemed the sushi chef had also noticed how Fuji had reacted to the tree branch falling, or maybe it was the thunder. Tezuka had heard some people were afraid of thunder, and that was how he’d found Fuji outside - maybe that had something to do with how Fuji’d ended up there?

When they got up to the apartment, Tezuka made some hot herb tea and gave it to Fuji to drink.

“Thank you.” Fuji looked a little less pale after he drank it. 

“Please, rest in my room. You need sleep even if you don’t sleep well.”

Fuji opened his mouth to protest, then closed it. “... At least I’ll focus better that way,” he mumbled almost inaudibly. Tezuka pulled out the pajamas he’d bought earlier and handed them to him. 

Fuji blushed, looking down and that made Tezuka blush too, as they both remembered this morning. Fuji took them without another word and went into Tezuka’s room, closing the door behind him.

Tezuka went back to his work, but it was hard to focus. He could tune out the storm, the thunder, the whaling of branches. But he kept imagining Fuji suffering, quietly on the bed.

The power went out.

It was only two o’clock, but with the storm heavier than ever, the apartment was dark. Tezuka’s laptop was still on, so there was some light, but he didn’t want to drain the battery. He was glad hiking and camping were important hobbies for him, because that meant he had a stash of lanterns, head lamps, and flashlights along with batteries for moments like these.

He set a lantern on the table, then turned off his computer. He supposed he didn’t have to worry about the fridge just yet - maybe he’d put on a heavier coat and give something to Fuji, so they could turn down the thermostat if it came to that. Still, he was sure work was being done quickly to restore the outage.

His phone pinged. 

_Power out at the office, servers down. No work until restore._

Frowning, Tezuka wondered how widespread the outage was. His office was a seven mile walk, he’d tried it a few times. 

At least they still had cellular service. He powered down his phone to save battery life for emergencies. 

He was glad he’d just warmed water for the tea. It would cool off fast enough, so he poured two mugs and went as quietly as he could into his room.

It was dark, the only light from the lantern in the living room. Tezuka brought a second one with him, but didn't turn it on just yet. With what light there was he could see Fuji curled up on top of the comforter in the center of the bed.

Fuji must be asleep, he thought, and was about to turn around, when he heard Fuji whisper, “Please, I know you hear me. Please answer me.”

“Fuji,” said Tezuka, wondering what he’d missed with the cacophony outside.

Fuji sat up quickly, as if startled. Frowning, Tezuka wondered if Fuji’d been having a nightmare, as it didn’t seem like he’d been talking to Tezuka.

“I’m sorry if I woke you,” said Tezuka, turning on another lantern and setting it on the dresser. 

Fuji looked pale in the light, but he was still smiling. But his smile was tighter and smaller than usual.

Tezuka handed him a mug, and sat on the bed so they could sip their drinks together. 

It was a comfortable silence in the dimly lit room. The storm outside shook viciously in comparison to their moment of calm quiet, but the apartment building was sturdy, with new double paned windows that didn’t rattle. Tezuka had taken for granted what a nice place he lived, and what genuinely kind neighbors he had, as well.

“I should check on the neighbors, see if they need lamps or batteries,” Tezuka realized.

“Oh, I’ll go with you.” Fuji’s expression relaxed into his normal smile. “I don’t think moping here is doing me any good.”

Tezuka went through his supplies, glad he’d recently bought a box of six. Between those and the flashlights he’d be able to make sure each of their friends had at least one.

Friends? Yes, he was friends with his neighbors now. They’d sung him happy birthday, even if it was horrendous. 

Taka-san - who Tezuka learned from the nameplate was actually Kawamura - was down the hall.

“Thank you, thank you!” The tall man bobbed his head in a bow, hand behind his head in a shy mannerism and cheeks blushing. He’d set up dozens of tiny LED tea lights from the restaurant, but they weren’t even strong enough to cast shadows.

Tezuka was pretty sure the unit between them was empty, and he didn’t know the fourth neighbor on their floor, so they headed downstairs. Tezuka made sure Fuji held the railing, so they didn’t trip and fall in the limited light.

“There is a 82% chance you are checking on the Oishis’ and a 86% chance you have already checked on Kawamura.”

Inui’s voice was completely startling in the dark. Tezuka was glad he was not the type to react, or he might have jumped.

“Inui, you appeared like a ghost,” Fuji said, not seeming startled at all however.

“There was a 42% chance either of you would surprised by my sudden appearance.” Inui held the flashlight under his chin, as if illuminating his face in such a way made things better. “I am, as manager, also checking on the residences. However, I see you have supplies superior to my flashlights; there is a 98% chance they will be appreciated by the Oishis.”

Tezuka nodded, holding up the lantern. “This can be set on a table and fill the room with light.”

“Practical. I will have some on hand for next time. I have already distributed flashlights and batteries on the first floor, and will check on the second; though there is a 92% probability only Kawamura is currently there.”

Tezuka nodded and continued into the hall, allowing Inui to go past them. Tezuka did not want to know about the remaining 8%.

“Fuji are you okay?!” Eiji exclaimed as he answered the door. Inside, Tezuka could see the oddest variety of lights in the apartment - LED shoes and toys that the boys seemed to be competing to set off, at least two lava lamps, and one of Inui’s flash lights stuck into a planter to point straight up.

“We’re fine, we brought you a lantern,” Fuji smiled, as Tezuka handed it to Oishi who’d come up behind Eiji. “Are the boys okay?”

Eiji looked left and right conspiratorially, as if this would change something, then whispered, “We’re trying to trick them into thinking it’s already bedtime.”

The boys were quiet, Tezuka realized, because they both had gameboys. Tezuka hoped for Oishi and Eiji’s sakes the batteries on those lasted a long, long time. Tezuka also realized he had been wrong - this apartment looked like two of his apartments combined, meaning there was only one more unit on this floor. Still, just the visible pile of toys and random things made it clear there wasn’t much room. 

Eiji took the lantern while Oishi gave them a bag of groceries - two loaves of bread, a variety of vegetables, and a few oranges.

“Please take them,” Oishi insisted. “We always buy a lot since the boys eat a lot, but then they refuse to eat the vegetables and we never make it through the fruit or bread fast enough,” he sighed.

That explained why Fuji kept getting gifted so much food.

“Is someone in the last unit?” Tezuka looked towards the door on the far end of the hallway.

“Ryuuzaki-san,” Oishi nodded.” But she went to visit her granddaughter this week. We’re watering her plants every two days.”

“She has the cutest little granddaughter!” Eiji squealed, but in a loud whisper, somehow. “And she’s only a year younger than our boys.”

Tezuka realized he should meet her and get to know her, as he was doing with the other neighbors. Perhaps that would be nice since he’d never met his own grandmother.

By the time they made it back to the apartment, it was nearly dinner time. Tezuka was grateful for the gas stove and heating. He was surprised, really, the power hadn’t been restored yet.

Tezuka heated miso soup, adding tofu and onions, while Fuji arranged sushi artfully on plates. Fuji cut tiny flowers out of carrots and radishes. While impressed, Tezuka thought it was a bit wasteful, then realized that Fuji was focusing on it to pass the time. Tezuka had been watching Fuji closely enough these past few days to see that at present, Fuji was quite anxious - perhaps because of the thunder that kept roaring every twenty minutes or so. 

Tezuka handed Fuji an extra blanket before going to bed. The small brunette took it with a quiet thanks, and wrapped it around himself as he sat on the couch. It didn’t look like he was going to sleep, but there wasn’t much else he could do with the power still out.

* * *

Tonight’s dream was different from the others.

Tezuka was in a corridor, a long stretching hallway with gray walls and a bare concrete floor. 

He could hear thunder, but perhaps that was the real world invading his dream. He could also hear chanting, at least a dozen voices, coming from one of the open doors down the hall. There were only a few doors, all open but widely space apart, as if each led to a large room.

It was a dream, so he couldn’t move, couldn’t go down the hall to explore. He didn’t want to, anyway. This dream was uncomfortable, one of those dreams that was neither good nor bad. But he was sure this wasn’t a place he’d ever been, the closest he could think of was the hallways within the old sports stadiums he’d gone to for tennis matches. 

“I found you,” said a woman’s voice.

Tezuka turned around, controlled by the dream.

The slender woman standing there wasn’t old, nor was she a child. Her black dress pivoted out in a mermaid style, and it shimmered with silver threads woven into its feathered cuffs and bottom. Dark red hair curled around her Japanese face, giving away her dye job, but it looked natural and beautiful nonetheless. And on top of her head was a tall, pointed black hat. 

It wasn’t corney like the ones in movies. Tezuka could tell it was made of dense, fine fabric. It was decorated around the brim with shimmering silver and gold wires with pearls and gems strung along, like stars in orbit, and all of it was artfully asymmetrical. 

Nor did she have a straw broom, but instead a long rod made of gold and silver metal strips woven together. At its top was a pulsing blue gem stone, shaped like a flame, with the metal wrapped around it to hold it in place. 

“I’m glad I had time to meet you,” she said, her voice smooth and calm.

“Shouldn’t you be chanting with the other witches?” Tezuka asked, glancing back down the plain empty hallway.

“I’ve done my part,” she replied. “I’ve given all I will.”

The light in her gemstone flickered, then faded, and it seemed as though the light in the hallway faded with it. Her skin grew pale then ashen, her hair darkening until it was black, then turned a dark, aged gray. Her eyes flashed a vibrant blue, then they too turned black, before she closed them, hiding them from him.

The gemstone cracked -

“Wake up.” 

There was a loud, splintering sound, then a multitude of the same.

Tezuka shot up in his bed. It was still dark but as he threw on his glasses, he saw his eyes had adapted somewhat to the darkness.

Outside there was a roar, a creaking, it was the tree, Tezuka knew, he could see it from his window, the apple tree _was being torn apart_.

He heard the apartment door slam shut, despite the noise. Grabbing a jacket and throwing on shoes, he raced out, his heart beating fast. He saw the barest flash of Fuji running into the stairwell. In barely a minute he was down stairs, and there was Fuji, still in his pajamas and not wearing any shoes, pulling open the lobby door and about to run out into the pounding rain and thunder and flying debris from the shattering tree.

Tezuka lunged, grabbing Fuji from behind, wrapping his arms around him so that he couldn’t go.

Fuji squeaked in surprise, and then, something changed, Tezuka was no longer clinging to Fuji but to a flannel pajama top.

Something small was moving inside the fabric, then managed to pop out the neck line. A tiny bat - no, the same bat that had been trapped in Tezuka’s room - fluttered out, struggling to stretch its wings and take off.

Tezuka dropped the shirt, reached out, and caught the bat between his hands.

It bit him.

He didn’t let go. He didn’t even think it broke the skin, its teeth weren’t very sharp. He was careful not to squeeze too hard and hurt its wings. It was trying to push its wings out within his hands, he could feel it, but it also wasn’t letting go of where its mouth clamped down on his hand.

Tezuka sat down on his knees. The bat was tiring out. There was an empty set of pajamas getting wet on the floor. The lobby door swung itself shut, cutting off the rain that had been splattering them from outside.

Finally, Tezuka’s heart started to slow, and then something changed again. 

The bat slipped out of his hands, but it wasn’t a bat anymore, it was Fuji, completely naked and crying and curled up in a ball on the floor.

“You’re a vampire,” Tezuka blinked, his mind white as the walls.

“I’m a fruit bat!” Fuji protested between sobs. “But I’m not even really a bat.”

“Then what are you,” Tezuka said sourly, looking at the bite mark on his hand. It wasn’t very impressive but it stung.

“I’m a witch’s familiar. That’s a bat.”

He was crying, and shivering, and completely naked, and Tezuka knew he couldn’t ask any more questions like this. He was glad he grabbed his coat, which he now wrapped around Fuji with a sense of deja vu.

He somehow managed to hold onto Fuji, scoop up the wet pajamas, and guide the sobbing brunette upstairs without anyone noticing. Tezuka didn’t know what time it was but he had a feeling it was still the middle of the night.

He punched the code in for the door, and brought them back inside the apartment. He wanted to get Fuji clean clothes, and a hot drink, and a warm shower, but he had a feeling if he let go Fuji might run out again. So instead he led Fuji over to the couch, and wrapped him in the blankets so he was too bundled up to move.

“You can turn into a bat, but you aren’t a vampire,” Tezuka stated, to be sure he wasn’t missing something.

“I told you, I’m a fruit bat, not a vampire bat.” Fuji buried his face in the blanket, so everything he said came out muffled.

“I thought witches’ familiars are cats.”

“There’s a famous one that’s a cat, but we are all sorts of animals. I hatched as a fruit bat.”

Hatched? Tezuka was pretty sure bats were mammals and didn’t hatch from eggs. That was not the weirdest part to think about though.

“But you’re human.”

“I _transform_ into a human,” Fuji sniffled. “It’s my useless, useless power. I’m so useless, my witch didn’t even take me with her, she left with the others to fight against the witches causing the storm.”

Tezuka knew that Fuji’s witch was the one he’d met in his dream. Even so, it was all a lot to take in.

“But she needs me! My power may be useless, but as her familiar, I can at least help with… with…”

Fuji’s voice grew so small, Tezuka couldn’t hear him. At least it didn’t seem like the bundled brunette was going to dash out now. The thunder outside had stopped, as had the sound of the tree being torn apart. Tezuka didn’t see any branches hitting the window.

He got up to boil water. The familiar motions of brewing tea calmed him and helped him think.

He’d found Fuji outside naked, because Fuji had changed back from being a bat.

“You were trying to fly through the storm, that’s how you fell in front of the complex.”

“She left me behind. I had to do something…”

“Where is she?”

“Korea.”

Tezuka almost dropped the mug.

“You were trying to fly to Korea?!”

“Just the airport!” Fuji pulled down the blanket, looking affronted. His eyes were puffy and red, but he wasn’t crying anymore. “Bats fly hundreds of miles, and maybe I’ve only flown to Yuuta’s dorm but I know I can go further!”

Tezuka had a feeling as to why Fuji was banned from Yuuta’s campus.

“But the storm was too much, so you landed here.”

“It’s the apple tree,” Fuji sighed, taking the mug in defeat. “It’s an old, powerful guardian. It caught me when the wind got strong, and I had to rest. But by the time I recovered, the storm was worse and I knew I’d missed the flight, anyway.”

“Why try again now? There’s no trains, no power, I can’t imagine there’s flights going out either.”

“I know I know I know, it’s stupid,” Fuji started crying again. “But she… Yumiko… the witches…. They cast a curse tonight. They’re fighting back and she _needs me_.”

Tezuka thought of the woman in his dream, her hair and eyes and skin turning black and gray. He remembered the cracked crystal and knew it was too late.

So did Fuji, he realized.

“Tell me more about your power,” he changed the subject, knowing now was not the time for an explanation. “You were born a bat, but transform into a human?”

“Oh no, it’s stupider than that,” Fuji murmured. “I can transform into any living thing, except, I can only transform into someone who I was with when…” 

“. . . When?” Tezuka placed his hand on Fuji’s back, feeling like he’d gone in the wrong direction with his question.

“I can only transform into someone I was touching at the moment that they died.”


	2. Ending Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuji tells his story. Tezuka realizes he shouldn't take relationships for granted.

It took half an hour and two cups of tea for Tezuka to process everything he was learning, and piece things together in his brain.

“You don’t just transform into a human. You transform into specific people… or other living things… that you were with when they died.”

“Yes… my useless power.” Fuji just stared into his still full mug.

“... Fuji Syuusuke…”

“Is… was… Yumiko’s little brother. Yuuta’s big brother. He died when he was nine… and I was with him so…”

Tezuka tapped his finger against the mug. “That would have been 13 years ago. Now you’re living his life, and you’re not nine.” And had lived as Fuji Syuusuke longer than the real Syuusuke had been alive.

“It started out as a way to trick Yuuta, so he wouldn’t be sad, but…” Fuji shook his head. “Even after Yuuta found out, then it just seemed like.. Like they needed me to stay this way. It was what Yumiko and Yuuta both wanted.”

That sounded like a complicated emotional story Tezuka felt he shouldn’t pry into.

“. . . If you’re not really Fuji Syuusuke…. Then what’s your name?”

Blinking, Fuji looked up from his mug, as if this were the last question he was expecting. “Oh, it’s - well, when I hatched, Syuusuke named me Hyuu Hyuu.”

That was certainly the name a child would give. “Hyuu…” Tezuka tried saying it, and only kept a straight face because he always kept a straight face.

“Ah, they don’t call me that though. Um, Yumiko and Yuuta. The ones who know. They call me Hyuusuke, if they’re not just calling me Syuusuke like everyone else.”

It didn’t really matter, Tezuka supposed. If Hyuusuke had been living as Syuusuke for the last thirteen years, that’s who he was now. And Tezuka had only know this Syuusuke.

“Are all familiars like you?”

“Oh no,” Fuji's smile came back, just a little. “They’re animals - well, I too, when I’m a bat, my brain is… I guess it’s a tiny bat’s brain. I can’t really think straight, and I guess it’s like that for the other familiars, just all the time. After I became Syuu...well, human, it was like a whole new way of understanding the world.”

“You all have different powers?”

“Mmm, there’s sort of a range. There _are_ vampire bats, they also transform, specifically into the people they suck blood from, or so I’ve heard, I’ve never met one. I’ve never met another fruit bat, either. Yumiko has one more familiar, a pipe fox, but familiars… we bond to who we see when we first open our eyes. I saw Yumiko, of course, but the first to hatch was my sister, and Yuuta and Syuusuke were at our nest, and well.. She’s bonded to Yuuta now.”

* * *

Like all witches, Yumiko was very excited to be given a branch from the Tree of Life.

She crafted it into a bonsai, and grew it in a pot, and cared for it. She had just graduated from middle school when she saw it bear fruit, three little pods that soon grew into healthy eggs. 

She pulled them off once they were the size of chicken eggs and settled them into a nest. She’d read about this, of course, and consulted with her sisterhood, and she knew she was doing all she could. She was very lucky to have three - most witches only got one or two.

Her little brothers came into her room to look at them every day. Syuusuke had just started first grade while Yuuta was still in kindergarten. They were so cute, checking the temperature and adjusting the lamp and telling her if they thought the eggs weren’t warm enough.

She should have been more careful.

“They’re hatching!” Syuusuke declared, running into the kitchen where Yumiko was peeling apples together with her mom. Her mom was teaching her how to make apple pie.

Yumiko ran excitedly into her room with Syuusuke, to see indeed, one of the eggs had hatched and another was starting to crack.

Out of the hatched egg was a tiny white tube, that would have looked like a snake if it didn’t have tiny little wings and limbs, that Yumiko recognized from her book about familiars was a pipe fox.

It was looking right at Yuuta, who was staring back in fascination.

“Oh!” Yumiko gasped, realizing her mistake. 

It was her magic that grew the eggs, these were her familiars, but the pipe fox would forever be bonded with Yuuta.

The second egg shook, and a hole appeared.

“Move,” she said, trying her best not to be angry when she knew it was her own fault this had happened.

As the second egg cracked open further, she made sure she was positioned to be the first one its inhabitant saw.

A tiny furry head came out, then wet, limping wings - but she could see a tiny, adorable little bat coming out of the shell. It wasn’t truly a newborn bat, so its little head was already furry as she pet it with her pinky finger, and it opened its eyes at her encouragement. 

This one she properly bonded with.

She checked the third egg, but it seemed that one wanted more time. 

Sighing, she looked at the pipe fox, which had already curled up and gone back to sleep. She examined it enough to guess it was a girl; the bat was clearly a boy. Both would be visited by a sisterhood vet by the end of the week to be sure. “Well, Yuuta, she’ll want to stay with you when she’s grown a bit, so you should name her.”

“She’s gonna stay with me?” Of course Yuuta was confused, he was only four. But he was a good child and Yumiko trusted him. 

“Give her a name,” said Syuusuke. He was very smart for a five year old. 

“Shiro,” said Yuuta, and immediately Yumiko knew she’d made a mistake.

“How bout Pip instead? Since she’s a pipe fox,” Syuusuke said.

“Pip!” Yuuta declared, as if he had named it. 

Yumiko wasn’t sure if Syuusuke was clever or manipulative. Of course he would also have recognized it as a pipe fox, he memorized everything he read and read everything he could get his hands on. 

“Alright, Syuusuke, you name the other one.” She supposed if it mattered, she could name the third one herself.

“Hyuu hyuu,” Syuusuke whistled, as if this made perfect sense and were an actual name.

Yumiko had definitely made a mistake.

For the next few days, she let the two baby familiars stay in their nest, seeing as they were comfortable there. Pip stayed curled up, but Hyuu Hyuu was a strange little bat. He kept covering the third egg with his wings, as though he were hugging it. It was a habit he’d develop while sleeping, she’d learn eventually, that had nothing to do with being a bat.

On the fourth day, when she woke up, she went to the nest to see Pip still curled up in a ball, and two eggs in the nest.

She balked in confusion. How could… how had… it wasn’t in her head, Hyuu Hyuu had certainly hatched. Besides, the two eggs were identical speckled red eggs, not like Hyuu Hyuu’s light brown one. She carefully touched each of them.

Frowning, she realized only one was warm. That was the one that started to rock and hatch, right after she touched it.

Out popped a little red lizard.

It too had wings, and she guessed it was a fire salamander. Now there was a powerful familiar.

She touched the other egg again, and found herself looking around the room for Hyuu Hyuu. He had already filled in all his fur and had been flapping his wings the other day, developing much faster than a real bat, as a familiar should. But that didn’t explain the new egg…

As she stroked it, the fire salamander opened its eyes to reveal an eerie blue hue.

Magic. It was using magic. Her eyes too glowed blue when she used magic, just like her mother’s, and it seemed her familiars had adapted that as well. 

She picked up the little lizard, wondering if it was about to breath fire - when something changed, and in her hands was no longer the lizard, but Hyuu Hyuu.

It took time, and consultation with the sisterhood, for them to figure out Hyuu Hyuu’s power. She finally brought herself to crack open the third, cold egg, and indeed, inside was a red lizard, almost fully formed but it would have never hatched. 

She buried it in the yard, and planted yarrow on top of it, giving it a proper witches’ funeral. Her parents and brothers joined her, along with her familiars. 

Pip had grown quickly, then stopped, still thin as a pencil and about three feet long. It was clear she wanted to be with Yuuta - she slithered away into his room every chance she got, and he’d wake up to find her wrapped around him.

It wasn’t a bad thing, Yumiko knew. Pipe foxes had only one power - they brought luck. It was the kind of vague power most witches shunned but some desired strongly, and many of her sister witches thought it was a shame she hadn’t bonded with it properly. But Yuuta, while he was a perfectly good, average kid, was already starting to struggle being compared to his genius brother who seemed to do everything perfectly the first time. Having Pip was something Yuuta had over Syuusuke, and Yumiko felt Yuuta needed Pip more than she did.

Besides, she had Hyuu Hyuu.

The little bat slept with her every night, even though she made him a cave and a perch in her closet. He was a great familiar. He could fly and carry messages - or retrieve herbs from hard to reach places - and do all sorts of tasks that only his tiny body and nice wings could help with. Then there was the major bonus of him transforming into Laz, the name she’d given to her third familiar even though he hadn’t hatched - fire salamanders were indeed powerful. Though despite having wings, neither Laz nor Pip could really fly, so for Yumiko, she still found Hyuu Hyuu in his true form was her favorite.

Pip and Hyuu Hyuu stopped growing, but her brothers didn’t, nor her powers as a witch. Like her mother before her, Yumiko became a key member of the sisterhood. She made friends, had lovers, and made enemies too. She supported her coven and they supported her in turn. They focused on growth and healing, but they weren’t afraid to defend, and they always answered the call when the Japanese government turned to them, usually as a last resort.

So when she got the call - _there’s been an accident_ \- her mind went through her list of enemies.

She raced with Hyuu Hyuu to the hospital.

Her parents died in the car.

Whether from the impact or the fire or explosion that followed - did it matter?

There were no enemies. The truck driver had died too. Fallen asleep at the wheel after 20 hours of driving, trying to meet his company’s deadlines. There was no one to blame, no one to curse. 

Yuuta and Syuusuke had been in the back.

The nurse led her to the room. 

Yuuta was asleep on a chair.

There was another nurse with him, and behind them, a curtain to create privacy for the patient.

Yuuta had hit his head and fallen unconscious when the accident happened.

Syuusuke may have been hurt, but he’d been awake. He was a tiny nine year old, Yuuta weighed almost as much as him despite being a year younger. But Syuusuke had managed to get them out of their safety belts, and dragged Yuuta out of the car.

He’d covered Yuuta with his own body, protecting him when the explosion happened.

With trembling hands, Yumiko pulled back the curtain.

“We’ve done what we can,” said the nurse.

Yumiko covered her hand with her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes. 

The bandages covered Syuusuke’s torso, his limbs, and part of his head. Around their edges she could see the burns, the scaring. It was too much - she closed her eyes.

“We’ll give you a moment to say goodbye,” said the nurse, and left the room with the one who’d guided her there.

Hyuu Hyuu slipped out of her coat where he’d been hiding, fluttering over to Syuusuke, and nestled in the crook of his neck, as Hyuu Hyuu did with her every night.

She heard a little squeak.

It was Pip. 

The little pipe fox peaked out from underneath Yuuta’s shirt. 

“Pip, you -” 

And then it hit her.

She’d been about to blame Pip for not saving her family, but Pip had done her job. Yuuta at most would have a scar on his forehead from where he scraped the pavement; otherwise, he was unharmed.

That accident had killed three people, and put Syuusuke on the bed in front of her. But Yuuta had been fine.

Magic had saved him. Her magic that had made her familiar.

Later she would realize that the only reason Syuusuke had lived long enough to be in the hospital was so he’d be able to save Yuuta. That Pip’s luck had extended that far - but only that far.

And she’d wonder if the reason Pip had locked eyes with Yuuta, if that had been her good luck. That Pip had been with Yuuta when the accident happened, instead of her at the sisterhood meeting.

And that the reason Yuuta was asleep right now was because of Pip’s good luck casting as well.

When she brought herself to open her eyes again, she almost screamed.

There was Syuusuke - next to Syuusuke. Naked, but in perfect health, unburned, sleeping peacefully… 

“Hyuu…” No, no! She knew what it meant. The nurses weren’t rushing in when the flat line happened because they knew there was nothing to be done. 

And then she went into denial. 

She called upon her sisters. Two came within ten minutes. They worked with the nurses, the doctor, the hospital administration. In the eyes of the Japanese Government, Fuji Syuusuke hadn’t died that night. In a part of Yumiko’s mind, and in most of Yuuta’s, he hadn’t, he was right here, still with them.

Syuusuke… the real Syuusuke… they gave a witches’ burial. Buried him in the ground, in a shrine run by the coven, and planted a cherry tree on top of him. She saved some of his hair to mix into her parents’ ashes, to add to the family grave. 

And then came the lies.

It was easier than she’d thought. Hyuu Hyuu had been a little bat until a week ago. He barely knew how to be human. He had to learn how to read and write and even to talk. All was blamed on brain damage from the accident. He wasn’t a baby, he knew plenty about the world, and who people were. More importantly, Yumiko realized, he had Syuusuke’s genius brain, was Syuusuke down to the tee when it came to his abilities. He learned so quickly, and soon was acing the same classes as other kids his age, and by the time he entered middle school, it was like nothing had happened.

But Yuuta wasn’t going to be a child forever.

Yuuta kept quiet about it, but at some point Yumiko knew he wasn’t fooled. Perhaps it was Hyuusuke’s eyes, which turned blue when he transformed into Syuusuke, as he was actively using magic. Or perhaps Yuuta just remembered, and knew there was no way Syuusuke’d been ok.

At some point Hyuusuke knew it too. When Hyuusuke graduated middle school, he asked if he should stop transforming. 

Neither Yumiko or Yuuta wanted that. To them, Hyuusuke was as much their family, their brother now, as Syuusuke was. And while she’d still have him as a bat, Hyuusuke was different then Hyuu Hyuu. Yumiko did not want her brother to die again.

And so Hyuusuke became Syuusuke, and grew up. Yumiko would have forgotten he was her familiar, if he didn’t keep transforming back when he fell asleep, and also because he kept trying to _serve_ her. Before, she’d seen him as her pet, her familiar, her servant. But now he was her little brother, who she’d have long conversations with, who’d been there for her - not as a pet to give comfort - but with advice and insight - as she’d ended relationships and faced challenges in her life. He became her best friend and confidant. 

And she knew she wasn’t the only one to feel that way. Yuuta went between being Hyuusuke’s brother, rival, and friend in cycles - but he never treated Hyuusuke as anything less than human. And everyone seemed to think Hyuusuke was their best friend. Other than odd quirks of pranking people (which Syuusuke had done, and unfortunately seemed to be genetic), and eating spicy food (despite not being able to handle it as a bat), Hyuusuke was not only popular - he was beloved. He might have not seen it in himself, but he was a good friend.

There were so many that needed him.

So when the storm came, and the sisterhood’s shields failed, and their deflective spells failed, and the storm grew out of control, and they realized they’d have to go to the source directly - she knew she had to leave Hyuusuke behind.

She knew how this was likely to end.

* * *

“They cast a curse.” Fuji’s voice was weak, but at least he was talking again.

He’d cried for hours, as the storm ended, the rain turned into a trickle and the wind died down to nothing. Morning came, and sun filtered into the window for the first time in days.

“They didn’t know how else to stop the storm, so they killed the casters.”

Tezuka hadn’t asked for an explanation, but Fuji knew he wanted one, and Fuji needed to talk about it, too.

“You can’t just curse someone to die without repercussions. Especially a group you’ve never met.

“The curse they cast was powerful, and had an equally powerful rebound.

“Witches are prepared for rebounds. They deflect them on to other things. Powerful objects, valuables… animals… the more important, and the closer the item is… it’s the main reason witches have familiars. We exist to take the impact of the rebound from them.

“This curse…. Oh god, Tezuka, the rebound was so powerful, it came for me anyway. It must have… it tore…. It travelled all the way here and hit the guardian tree instead. But Yumiko was right there and-”

Tezuka hugged him. Let him cry more.

Tezuka had seen what happened to the tree. He couldn’t bear imagining what happened to a person. 

The power must have come back on and charged his phone, because it rang.

He wrapped the blanket tighter around Syuusuke before going to get it.

“Hello?”

“Hey, um… sorry for yelling at you the other day. This is um, Syuusuke’s brother, Yuuta, and uh-.”

“Syuusuke is safe. He told me everything,” Tezuka cut him off, to save them both the awkward dance around and time. 

“Okay…. Okay good.” Tezuka didn’t know Yuuta, but he could tell he was holding back. Perhaps still in shock. “Hey um… my sister sent me an email and she probably sent one to Syuusuke too, tell him to read it okay? And um, thank you… for taking care of my brother these last few days….”

“You’re welcome, and he’s taken care of me too,” Tezuka replied, in all honesty, just a glance at his clean apartment, thinking of all the home cooked meals they’d had… had it really been less than a week?

“Oh… yeah he does that.” Yuuta sounded a little happier hearing it. “Hey um… if… if you don’t mind… I can send money but um… can he stay there like another day? He can’t stay at my dorm, and I don’t think he should go back to my sister’s place…”

“Of course, I’d be happy with that.” Tezuka wasn’t being kind or polite. He really wanted Syuusuke to stay.

“Thanks… thanks really… “ Yuuta sounded so young. “I’ll stop by as soon as I can with stuff for him. Money and a tap card and stuff.”

Tezuka wanted to tell him there was no need for that, but he also felt that Yuuta should come just so the brothers could see each other - even if they weren’t really brothers. But having heard Fuji’s story, Tezuka felt that they were.

“You don’t need to worry about money, but I’m sure he’d like to see you,” Tezuka replied, having thought about what to say.

“... Yeah… yeah he always does…” Yuuta’s voice grew small. “...Can I talk to him now?”

Tezuka handed the phone to Fuji, who’d been watching quietly.

He didn’t know what was being said on the other end, but he could guess.

“Yes, he does,” said Fuji. “He caught me. …. With his hands. … Yes, of course, my clothes fell right off…”

Tezuka suspected that Fuji was doing this on purpose to create misunderstandings, and that Syuusuke enjoyed that, too.

“... No… No, I think it’s fine…. Yuuta please, you know how I …. Okay……. Is Pip…. oh…. That’s good.”

Tezuka went to the kitchen, heating some soup for them to eat and giving Fuji some privacy. 

Fuji had moved into the bedroom and closed the door, so Tezuka kept the soup on low. He opened up his laptop, surprised when the first thing that popped up was not his work email, but his Facebook page.

Fuji was not kidding about him having a lot of messages. 

He skimmed through them. There were recent ones wishing him a happy birthday. Older ones from college and high school friends trying to reconnect. Some coworkers had sent him friends requests - He hesitated for a moment then decided to accept them.

He needed to stop taking his relationships for granted.

He was not alone. So many had reached out to him. 

There were Facebook posts in his feed about the witches.

He clicked on an article from a newspaper he recognized. 

It read like an obituary. Four witches had died. He skimmed the names. Fuji Yumiko was among them. Four…. There were pictures. Each of them had one or two animals, standing with them or draped around their shoulders. One had a large yellow python, another a parrot and a finch. One had a dog. Those three were all elderly women, not like Yumiko, who held her staff for the photo, the one in his dream, but had no familiar with her.

There were other witches shown. Over a dozen had been part of the delegation. It sounded like another five were hospitalized - information on how to donate to them was included, and some of the posts he’d seen gave suggestions for what to send. Tezuka couldn’t tell if they were being pitied or treated like heroes. 

What had happened to their familiars? There was nothing about them in the articles. Perhaps no one wanted to talk about the grim sacrifice, for those who lived, of their beloved pets and helpers. 

Or maybe it was that they were just pets, powerful magical animals, but animals nonetheless. Fuji…. Hyuusuke was human. Tezuka could not see it any other way. And while Fuji might not understand, Tezuka knew Yumiko and Yuuta felt as he did.

He turned off his laptop. Fuji was still in his bedroom with the door closed. Tezuka put his shoes on, deciding it was time to enjoy the sun after not seeing it for so many days.

He wasn’t alone. Everyone was outside, children and joggers and dog walkers. He stopped to look at the apple tree, with so many of its branches stripped and shattered. It still stood, and he could see some branches were still attached, though few apples or leaves were still on it.

A woman stood by it who he didn’t recognize. She was older, with a grim smile on her face, and dyed red hair that reminded him of Yumiko. Her wrinkles and heavier set figure gave her away though, and she looked comfortable in her purple sweats. She had her hands on her hips, and was looking up intently at the tree.

Tezuka went and stood by it as well, clasping his hands together and offering a prayer. He would set up a shrine for the tree, do whatever he could to save it. He knew that tree had saved Fuji’s life - twice.

“My great grandmother planted this tree, when my great grandparents purchased the house that used to be here and moved in,” the woman said, eyes still on the tree, but Tezuka knew she was talking to him. Or maybe she’d just wanted to talk, and he made it so she wasn’t talking to herself. “I wouldn’t let them tear it down, when it was redeveloped into the apartments. It’s a hundred years old, as of last week.”

“You’re the complex owner?” Tezuka bowed respectfully. This apartment was well built and maintained. 

She shrugged. “I let Inui handle everything nowadays, I’m more like a tenant at this point.” She finally turned to him, a friendly grin on her face. “I’m Ryuuzaki Sumire, it’s nice to finally meet you, Tezuka Kunimitsu.”

Tezuka kept the surprise off his face, but it made sense that she would recognize him. “The pleasure is mine. You live in the unit next to the Oishi’s, I’ve heard.”

“Ah yes, they must have told you about me. They don’t know I’m the owner though,” she winked at him. 

Tezuka nodded. “I understand. Thank you for sharing your story with me.” It occurred to him that she had done so, because he’d come over and offered prayer for the tree. “My grandfather is into bonzai, and has studied trees as well. Would you mind if I invited him to take a look? I would like to help revive it, if possible.”

“Heh… Oishi said you were helpful,” her grin widened. “I heard you have a roommate now?”

Tezuka opened his mouth, then closed it, figuring Eiji had probably already told her everything he knew. “I can pay the difference for a second occupant, apologies for not reporting it sooner.”

She laughed. “Don’t be silly, he just got here right? You can work out the paperwork with Inui once you’re sure he’s gonna stay. I hear he’s a wonderful baker, I’d love to try his apple pie.”

Tezuka pressed his lips together. Of course he hadn’t thought about Fuji as a long term resident, certainly not from a paperwork perspective. But… it would be nice… and he had a feeling Yuuta was right, Fuji shouldn’t live at his sister’s place alone… 

“There’s still plenty of apples.” Tezuka placed his hands against the tree bark, feeling one of the many scars along the trunk. It looked bad but was superficial, he realized. “Next year there will be more.”

“Oho, well, I look forward to meeting your grandfather and seeing him work his magic,” she laughed. “I guess I’ll head back in, my granddaughter came with me and must be wondering why her Grandma’s taking so long.”

He bowed to her again, as she turned and left. He wondered why he hadn’t met her all this time.

He looked back up at the sky, feeling a new appreciation for the sight of light blue. It was the same color as Fuji’s eyes.

Perhaps witch magic could also help in saving the tree.

He decided to head inside as well. He paused as he passed the donation bins, and it suddenly occurred to him that Fuji had been wearing a shirt when he’d found him - even though Fuji shouldn’t have had anything with him when he transformed back from being a bat.

He peaked at the bags that had been there for an extra week now.

It was clear they’d been ruffled through.

It must have been the one he’d thrown out himself, with a coffee stain. He didn’t know what Fuji’d done with it, but it was fine if it ended up back in the bin.

It felt nice, thinking he’d helped Fuji before he even met him.

Maybe he should try something other than work, and solitary hobbies like fishing and hiking. Something that let him help people.

For now, though, he wanted to focus on helping Fuji.

He took a deep breath, before opening his apartment door.

Fuji was standing by the table, holding the cell phone in his hand.

“Tezuka, um, may I ask, can I-”

“Please stay here,” Tezuka blurted.

Fuji blinked in surprise at being cut off. “Oh! Um, yes, I was about to ask if I could stay a little longer, at least, until I figure out what to do.”

“Stay as long as you like.” Tezuka reached out to take the phone from him, and ended up holding Fuji’s hands instead. “I can rearrange the living room; order another bed.”

Fuji blushed, and suddenly Tezuka realized what he was doing, and started to let Fuji’s hands go. But then Fuji held his hands where they were.

“Don’t be silly,” Fuji smiled slightly. “Haven’t you realized I turn back into a bat when I fall asleep? I don’t need my own bed. I’ll probably keep waking up in yours.”

Now it was Tezuka’s turn to blush, though he tried very hard to hide it. Fuji was definitely wording things this way on purpose.

Tezuka didn’t know what to say after that, so he just nodded.

“I was thinking of making apple pancakes for breakfast, since I have all the ingredients,” Fuji smiled. “Though I suppose it’s almost lunch time now.”

“I’d like that.” Tezuka never really smiled, not even when he was a child. But something small and unfamiliar was tugging at his lips. “I’ll make coffee.”

They worked together to prepare breakfast, and sat down at the table for their first meal together with sunlight coming through the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> … in case you’re wondering why Ryouma doesn’t appear in this story… I like to think he’s the child they’ll adopt. Taking after Eiji and Oishi. Except just one kid who is a year younger than Momo and Kaido. =^^=

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 / end
> 
> Yes, Fuji Syuusuke is dead.
> 
> (I didn't mean for this Christmas gift fic to be sad! Just wanted to write another TezuFuji fic for Christmas...)
> 
> As I was trying to turn the prompt into a fic, I was playing the Nocturnality (the a3 play) and also watching Owl House and the two inspired the foundation of this story. I've already written enough vampire stories, so I didn't want to go in that direction, and Owl House had some fun concepts to play with - I recommend it!


End file.
